


A Heart for the Owlet

by CEproductions



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Luz Noceda, Cameras, Caught, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gifts, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Hugs, Humor, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Romance, Surprises, Tags May Change, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: Its Valentines day in the Boiling Isles and Amity has the perfect gift to show her feelings for Luz in her own way.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 53





	A Heart for the Owlet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I've actually watched the owl house and I really loved this series and this is my first time writing it. this will be a valentine day theme story and will take some liberties here. Well, I’ll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the owl house; it belongs to Disney.

A heart for the owlet

“It’s so nice to go shopping from a hard day’s work.”

“Well, we're only getting what we need and I need to find a small heart shaped box so no pranks and no buying unnecessary things.”

“Sounds like someone’s a bit antsy?”

“No, I’m not and don’t even start it Edric.”

“Aw, is mittens getting embarrassed?”

"Would you two Stop! I’m only bringing you guys because you need some gifts and would you two stop calling me Mittens!"

“Aww, but we love to call you Mittens baby sister.”

“And it’s our way to show that we love you.”

Amity rolled her eyes at them. “Sounds more like you to just want to embarrass me more than ever.” They were at a small shop looking for some gifts for their respected loved ones as valentine’s day is tomorrow. However, it’s also the time where Edric and Emira would go full tease mode on her given she gets to blush easy. Especially when it has to do with Luz.

“C’mon mittens their nothing wrong with showing a little love”

“You know it is and you can’t hide it.”

“Ugh… you two aren’t helpful.”

They soon both laughed at her given how she was blushing which amity took this opportunity to leave to another section to continue the search not wanting to deal with her siblings. Once she was out of sight, she began looking through some of the shelfs to find what she was looking for, but to no avail. However, she finds a heart shaped box laying there which she picks up. It would suffice her.

“This should be perfect”

“Amity?”

Hearing her name, she turned around to see and surprised to see it was Luz who was dead close to her face causing Amity to fall backwards at the moment of realization.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” She helps amity up who was blushing red like a tomato from the situation she was in. “Amity are you okay you look very red”

“Me… oh I’m fine… It’s not like I’m having a disaster here… Haha… Is it me or is it getting hot in here?”

“Okay now you’re creeping me out”

“I’m fine luz I just have these weird things that go in my head. But anyway, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing good, what about you?” 

“I’m good, just looking around” she was still blushing a bit and was fighting it off so she could be calm.

“I just finished buying some stuff for Eda that she needed”

“Are you here by yourself?”

“I’m not alone, I brought King with me, but he’s looking around to see what he wants to get, mostly snacks.”

“Oh, that’s good to hear, hehe…” Amity was trying hard not to lose her cool given she was a bit close to Luz.

“So…, what are you buying?” peaking around to see what she was doing. “Oh, it’s nothing” as she kicks the heart shaped box around the corner so that Luz would not see it.

“C’mon Amity you can tell me anything, I can even help you choose which gift is perfect”

Amity just shook her head giggling, “For a girl who can’t even tell what is style you might embarrass me” pointing to the Hexside academy uniform that luz is wearing.

“Aw c’mon that’s just my version of style but it’s still good”

“Yea right”

Before she could counter, a familiar vice interrupts her and she turns to see who it is. “Hey luz, you done?” King came in carrying a basket full of stuff that he wanted to buy ranging from candy to junk that he wants to get. However, luz knew that Eda would not allow that much.

“No king, we are not buying all that.” Taking the basket away from him caused the king to get mad. 

“Hey, the king of demons deserves all he wants and you should obey me.”

“Nice try, also hand over the bag.”

“What bag?”

“You know what I mean.”

King grumbled in anger as he pulled a small bag full of scones and handed them to her making Luz pat him on the head. “You really think I would not see you?”

“C’mon Luz you have stolen stuff before and cause trouble in school so it’s nothing new.”

“But for the good.” she countered

“Not in my book Luz.”

“He has a point Luz” as she giggled, thinking about it as Luz picked up King and put him on her head. “We have to go now before Eda starts to worry, seeing you next time.” As she hugs Amity and leaves off to return home.

As they left, She sighed happily that she got to see Luz again but didn’t see what she hid from her all while blushing a bit.

_Very soon, very soon._

“You could have had the opportunity”

That snapped her out of her thoughts and turned Emira and Edric angry. “Don’t you two dare start!” was all she said before leaving to pick up the box she hid to go pay for it all while the twins were laughing.

* * *

It was night time at the blight manor, everyone had gone to bed but amity was still awake given that was having a hard time sleeping due to the ordeal that happened at the shop. She was tossing and turning trying to get some sleep but to no avail.

_Why can I just go to sleep?!_

Giving up, she gets off the bed and puts on a bathrobe as went to the closet. Under some clothes she pulls out the gift for Luz and while looking over it, she sighs in thought before putting it away.

“Why is it so hard to confess something that should be memorable” she said to herself

As she puts the box away, she notices her room brightening up and realizes it’s a full moon, prompting her to walk up to the window.

“At least the moon brings me comfort”

As amity sat on her window, she looked over at the full moon and soon pulled out a small box from a cabinet. In it, was the crown she earned from grom night with luz when they fought against Grometheus. She shakes her head smiling.

“Luz, you dork, why do you make this so hard”

It was no surprise that. When she first met Luz, it was not a pleasant one, given she caused some trouble and were seen as rivals, seeing her as a threat to the school. However, once she started warming up to her siblings and bringing change to Hexside, Amity slowly started to form a close friendship with her and started to learn more about her. Even starting a secret book club.

Her feelings for luz started to show when she spent more time with luz, especially when they had to fix some of willows memories. This was true when it came to grom night when she had to face her fear, which was rejection. Having been mostly isolated and not much real friends she was afraid that many won’t see her lightly given she was a Blight and mostly of her parents. With Luz she felt if she told her feelings she could be rejected and cause a friction between them and ruining it.

“For too long I felt this so much that it just wants to leave and be with you luz. And even if you don’t see it, I do have feelings for you” as she slowly caresses the crown, thinking of the dance with Luz on from night.

"You showed me a lot about myself and it’s to enjoy with the people you love and make friends no matter who you are or what they say."

She looks at the moon again before smiling at the thought of Luz

"You are the reason that I have changed for the good, showed me the right path, and now I have fallen for you. You are an angel."

Amity gets off from the window, places the crown back in the box and crawls under the blankets to sleep because tomorrow will be the day, the day she will profess her love to Luz.

_Goodnight and sweet dreams Luz._

* * *

_The next day_

It was close to lunchtime but Amity had left to mentally prepare herself while also not wanting her siblings to follow her to the owl house. As she arrived at the front door and took a deep breath. “Okay let’s do this.” As she was about to knock on the door, Hooty pops in by the side, scaring Amity.

“Hello Amity.”

“Hooty don’t scare me like that”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay I know you didn’t mean it.”

“Thank you, but before you enter…”

“Don’t you dare do riddles”

“Alright, why does no one like my riddles”

He moves to the side and opens the door for her as amity enters the house and goes to the living room. It seems no one was her as she walked into the living room to wait. “I’ll be down in a minute” Luz called out from upstairs.

“What can I do for you?” surprised to see Amity as she came downstairs.

“I was getting bored so I decided to come here to see if I can read some Azura.”

“I was going to do the same thing; you stay here while I get the books”

“Hey Luz.”

“Yes Amity?” as she stops on her tracks.

“There is another reason I came here”

“What was the reason?”

“I wanted to give you this” as she pulls the gift out of the bag and shows it to her. “Happy Valentine’s day.” This made Luz squeal in happiness.

“Aww, Amity, you shouldn’t have”

“I wanted to get something but I decided it would be a surprise which is why I hid this box yesterday in the store”

“You didn’t have to but thank you” as she collects the present and hugs her.

When Luz opened the present she was confused, there was a note in there, she took the note and read it. Her eyes popped open and a huge blush covered her face.

_Luz,_

_Will you go to grom with me?_

_Amity_

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Luz…” she talks luz by the hand and guides her to the kitchen where no one was there before continuing.

"It was you I wanted to ask because the truth is, I had feelings for you. When we first met we didn't start great because I wasn't alright. But you showed me what was more important and it helped me be better with others. Every Time I laid eyes on you, it was like you brought comfort wherever I went. You were my love at first sight, you were special to me in all forms. I love you Luz, with all my heart to my soul. You are my knight in shining armor."

Luz gasped in surprise at what Amity said. She had never expected Amity to say all this to her and what made her pound even faster is that every word Amity said to her she really meant it.

“Amity…” as she brings her into a hug. "This is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever said to me. I do love you; I've had these feelings too but I wasn’t sure what you wanted which is why I held it off for a bit but now, I can really say it to you. You are the most beautiful and smartest person I’ve ever met. Everything we’ve been through has been an adventure and I want to spend this adventure with you all the way to the end."

After hearing it, Amity kisses Luz on the lips and Luz does the same while wrapping each other in a warm embrace. This was the best day of their lives and wanted to enjoy every moment of it. Sadly, their kiss was interrupted when they heard a flash of camera and turned around to see Edric and Emira, who were using Luz’s phone to take a picture of them kissing.

“I knew this day would come and we got it at the right time.

“Yup, score one for the Blight twins”

Both fists bump each happy that they finally got amity, they will have to thank king later for this. Luz looked away from them blushing, amity was blushing in madness as she ran and wrestled them as she tried to get the camera, “DELETE THAT PHOTO!!!”

As Amity was fighting over to get the camera, Luz was able to calm down and look over at them realizing that. “Okay that is enough from you three,” as she gets in between them to break up the fight before it gets worse. “You guys don’t need to fight” she says as she swipes her phone away from Emira. “How did you get my phone?”

“We got King to get for us.” said Edric.

“Why am I not surprised.” When it comes to king there are so many things you can do to get him to do anything. Even to get him to say he misses you.

“At first he didn’t want to do it as his policy was to pickpocket people only but we bribed him with some scones and he agreed,” a grin formed on Emira.

“That sounds like King alright” she giggled to herself of King’s cute reaction when bribed. “Well since that clears a few things, why don’t we do some fun activities?”

“We wish we could but we have some errands to run.”

“So, you guys can enjoy your book clubs since Mittens wants to spend time with you” Edric patted Amity's head as they left for the door. Amity was fuming in anger from this but calms down when Luz kisses her in the cheek.

“Don’t be embarrassed Amity, at least it saves the trouble and I got my phone back. if it was Boscha, it would be a lot worse.”

That calms her enough for the anger to go away and hugs Luz. “Yea your right it could’ve gone worse.”

"C'mon let's read some Azura. I have one of the books on the couch already." Luz guides Amity to the couch both sitting down cuddling each other as they open the book to read.

“When do you plan on telling them?”

“About what?”

“About us.”

“When we feel comfortable, we can tell our friends but right now, I just want to spend some time alone with you.”

That made Amity blush a bit and sighed in relief.

“Yea, being with you is the best thing ever and Luz”

“Yes”

“Happy Valentine’s day”

Smiling, she gives Luz one more kiss on the lips before they snuggle up together as they begin to read Azura. Though she wonders what people will react when they find out she is dating Luz, especially her parents. For now, she just wants to enjoy this moment with Luz, wanting to spend every moment with her and with their new found love.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. Well, that’s all folks see you guys next time. Peace. Happy Valentine’s day.


End file.
